MAL ENTENDIDO
by Yunuen
Summary: ¡Qué difícil es ser un genio!


**N/A: **Doni nos platica su patoaventura, o debo decir tortugaventura.

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo hasta el fin de los tiempos; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic porque escribo por puro gusto, mi única recompensa son sus invaluables reviews.

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

**MAL****ENTENDIDOS**

Tiene muy serias implicaciones el poder comprender instancias que para los demás está más allá de su capacidad de razonamiento. Ser un "Cerebrito" puede ser frustrante, no para quienes te rodean, sino para uno mismo.

Por ejemplo: existen cuestiones que sólo puedes discutir con alguien que está capacitado en el tema; de mi familia, soy el único que conoce de motores de combustión interna, aerodinámica, principios básicos como el calor, la fuerza y la conservación de la masa y la energía que son útiles conocimientos para analizar sistemas físicos estáticos y dinámicos; y etc., etc.; siendo el único capaz de analizar nuestras necesidades, formular y solucionar nuestros problemas técnicos mediante un trabajo interdisciplinario, y apoyándome en los desarrollos científicos, toda mi labor se traduce en elementos, máquinas, equipos e instalaciones que nos prestan un servicio adecuado, usando racional y eficientemente los recursos disponibles. Soy el único que puede crear con la basura portentosas máquinas, además acondicionar nuestro hogar para que sea habitable. Mis hermanos son de ayuda en el momento de construir un vehículo, o en dado caso, para soldar la tubería; sin embargo, para la elaboración de los planos me veo completamente solo; me encanta hacerlo, no me incomoda realizar la planeación por mi mismo, auque a veces me gustaría que al menos uno de ellos pudiera ayudarme en aplicación de los principios físicos que permiten la creación de dispositivos útiles, como utensilios y máquinas; por lo que mi trabajo resulta ser bastante solitario; Leo lo intenta, intenta entender mi mundo, lo cual agradezco, pero no puede dar más de sí. Afortunadamente para mí cuento con la valiosa e imprescindible ayuda de Abril, si llego a tener algún problema técnico, puedo solicitarle asesoría a ella y preguntarle. Así que por esta cuestión no existe mayor inquietud.

Tampoco representa una grave complicación ser el responsable de reparar todos los aparatos electrodomésticos y electrónicos que lleguen a sufrir alguna descompostura. Sólo pediría que Miguel y Rafa no los hicieran añicos tan frecuentemente.

No es un problema en sí, pero otro detalle que me gustaría comentar, es sobre la tutoría en ciertas materias, sobre todo Matemáticas. En este punto debo hacer una aclaración: no únicamente entrenamos en el Arte del Ninjitsu, también recibimos una educación escolar como cualquier individuo adolescente, salvo que soy yo quien les imparte las clases a mis hermanos. En primera instancia fue nuestro Maestro Splinter quien procuró nuestra educación; basándose en viejos libros, hizo lo que estaba a su alcance para enseñarnos a leer, a escribir, a llegar a comprender y a realizar las cuatro operaciones básicas, etc., etc.; en principio, nos educó para que poseyéramos una cultura general; ya siendo un poco más mayores y comprendiendo que yo mismo podría continuar con clases más avanzadas, quiero decir, volviéndome un autodidacta, me di a la tarea de suplir la noble labor de mi mentor. Ahora, considerando de que mis hermanos y yo tenemos la edad de quince años, ellos están cursando el último año del nivel medio superior, la prepa; siendo mutantes, nuestro raciocinio está mucho más desarrollado que en cualquier otro chico humano de nuestra edad (aunque hay ocasiones que esto lo pongo en tela de juicio considerando las extravagantes actitudes de Miguel y Rafa); yo estoy cursando el nivel superior, por obvias razones. Y bien, a Miguel es quien más se le dificultan las matemáticas, y debo explicarle detalladamente el problema, por ejemplo: la suma de fracciones. Es una operación muy sencilla de realizar, y busco emplear los términos correctos para que se familiarice con ellos, pero con ver la cara de confusión que expresa, sencillamente tengo que indicarle qué número y que número debería dividir y cuyo resultado posteriormente multiplicar con otro número; después se queja de mí por complicarle la existencia si puedo decirle de otra manera de cómo hacer el cálculo idóneo de todas esas operaciones, que por eso mejor le dice a Leo, que él no enreda tanto las cosas. Ya no le discuto que debería ser capaz de usar vocablos propios de las fracciones: dividendo, cociente, número racional, denominador… Al menos Leo se las ingenia para que Miguel aprenda Matemáticas.

Y es justamente esto lo que en verdad puede llegar a desquiciarme: no las Matemáticas, sino mi modo muy particular de hablar; no puedo evitar usar mi amplio acervo en términos lingüísticos; sucede a menudo que debo explicar alguna palabra que no es muy del uso cotidiano entre nuestras conversaciones, y por esto, por decir palabras que nadie comprende, puede haber malos entendidos, incluso mi vida puede peligrar, como en cierta ocasión:

Ayer en la cena, la comida no parecía especialmente apetecible, Rafa era quien había cocinado, pero al parecer, no estaba muy contento por haber hecho la comida, lo que quizás pudo haber alterado el sabor de ésta, o eso opinó el Sensei y mi hermano mayor: aseguraron que el gusto o el disgusto que a uno lo regocija o aqueja en el momento de cocinar los alimentos, puede alterar los sabores de los platillos que se preparan; debería darles crédito por esa aseveración, ya que he podido notar que las veces que Rafa guisa y está de buen humor, su comida tiene un sabor agradable, y los días en los que su humor está más allá de lo que puede definir la palabra "irascible", debo preparar mis papilas gustativas para ingerir el alimento que ni tendrá buen aspecto ni será agradable probar; todo esto conlleva a aclarar que en la noche anterior, Rafa no se veía de buen humor. Por experiencia, todos sabemos que hay que darle su espacio, en algún momento hará estallar su irritabilidad y, con ciertas medidas de precaución, quien sea el afortunado en presenciar su explosión de cólera, escuchará atento hasta que él se haya desahogado completamente, o sencillamente desbordará su rabia en el maltrecho saco; pero esa noche permaneció callado, muy callado, y permitiendo que su pobre hígado sufriera los estragos de su mal humor, se dedicó a la elaboración de la cena. Ya que todos estábamos sentados a la mesa, procuramos entablar una conversación trivial, esperando obviamente que Rafa continuara en silencio. La cena transcurría con normalidad, el comensal podía agregar más sal, o jugo de limón, quizás un poco de salsa picante, para que la comida tomara otro sabor, pero incluso agregando estos condimentos yo no lo conseguí, y por alguna razón, que yo atribuyo a que estaba un poco preocupado por mi hermano, levante la vista, lo estuve observando por un breve momento, entonces, él sintió mi mirada y también levanto la cabeza, nos quedamos observando uno al otro, y sin más dije "insípido"; debió ser mi actitud exacerbada, aclaro, no por la actitud de Rafa sino por la degustación de la comida, que pareció que le dije "insípido" con cierto recelo a Rafa lo que provocó que él se levantara más rápido que lo que ocurre una fusión en frío y me amenazó con su puño frente a mi rostro para me retractara por haberlo insultado; Leo no pudo contenerse y comenzó a retorcerse a carcajadas, Miguel cayó de su silla por el susto de ver que Rafa estaba por descuartizarme, y Sensei le pidió a Rafa que volviera a sentarse. Leo, intentando calmar su hilaridad, fue quien le explicó a mi encolerizado hermano que "insípido" significa que la comida no tiene un buen sabor. Avergonzado, Rafa tuvo que disculparse y continúo ingiriendo sus alimentos en silencio.

Más tarde, nos enteramos que Rafa estaba disgustado porque Casey había conseguido dos boletos exclusivos para el espectáculo de motociclismo para esa noche; él supuso que lo llevaría, después de todo como amigos que son, él ya lo había invitado a las luchas la semana pasada, y por ende, pensó Rafa, a Casey le correspondía en esta ocasión, pero cuando fue al departamento de su amigo humano, éste refutó su suposición pobremente sustentada: Casey compró dos boletos para invitar a Abril, aunque aclaró que NO era una cita, pero el hecho fue que invitó a Abril y no a Rafa; justamente por esto mi hermano estaba a punto de hacer erupción, una erupción mucho más potente que la que fue capaz el Monte Santa Helena, si se me permite la burda comparación; la ilusión que Rafa se había forjado de poder ir a presenciar en vivo tan fantástico espectáculo quedó derrumbada como el puente Tacoma Narrows, apodado Galloping Gertie, cuyo colapso fue provocado por una ligera ventisca en mil novecientos cuarenta, y con la misma facilidad la ilusión de Rafa fue desboronada.

No faltó el ingenio de Miguel, que para fastidiar en eso es buenísimo, empleó esa nueva palabra para molestarlo, pero era tal su decepción, que poca fue la atención que le concedió Rafa al alborotador. Lo único que pudimos hacer para consolarlo, fue ver el evento por televisión; esto lo animó un poco, hasta se prometió a si mismo ir a la siguiente vez, y sin Casey.

Eso sucedido por una palabra.

Desde este incidente tengo sumo cuidado en emplear un lenguaje menos rebuscado, no vaya yo a padecer uno de esos días en el que la suerte no esté de mi lado; aunque, personalmente, no creo en la suerte, sin embargo...

Me levanto de mi escritorio y voy por una USB…

-… requiero transferir ciertos documentos...- hay ocasiones en que pienso en voz alta, pero no dejo de procurar tener cuidado en mi forma de hablar-… o ese Hado desacertado…

-¿Que soy qué?

-… use en mi contra… ¡Rafa!

Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando pasó a mi lado.

Me toma de cuello y me zarandea…

-¡Un hado! ¿Eh? ¡Una Hada chico! ¡Soy una linda mariposita! ¡¿Eso crees por no haber puesto en su lugar a "mi amigo"?

-Auux….ilio…

¿Cuándo lograré ser cauteloso con lo que digo?

Afortunadamente, la ayuda llega pronto.

-Ya, Rafita,-si es que a Miguel se le puede considerar ayuda-deja a Doni, el insulto no fue con intención.

-Sí,-me suelta poco convencido-supongo. No es como tú, que nada más me andas fregando.

-Y ni me agradeces que le de sabor a tu vida, Insípido.

-¡Insípido lo serás tú!

-Calma.-tengo que intervenir, aún con mi cuello torcido-Rafa, malinterpretaste mis palabras, están tan ofuscado que…

-¿Tan, qué?

-Eeehh… enojado… Estás… muy enojado con Casey que…

Rafa me lanza su clásica mirada de "estoy perdiendo la paciencia, y sabes muy lo puede pasar si eso sucede."

-Tienes que olvidar el mal trago que te hizo pasar Casey.-Miguel interviene pertinentemente.

-Sí, ahorita. Ese soquete me las debe.

No sólo Rafa debería controlar su temperamento, Miguel también debería dejar de hastiarlo. Si Rafa no ha conseguido olvidar el incidente con Casey es porque Miguel se lo recuerda constantemente.

-Miguel-le aconsejo-deja de asediar a Rafa, no seas abúlico.

-¿Que soy qué?-su alegre expresión cambia a la de niño regañado.

-Quise decir…

-Doni quiso decir que qué delicado eres.-le dice Rafa.

Miguel hace un puchero muy melodramático.

-¡Leo!-corre con el hermano mayor-¡Doni me dijo que soy un "balinoséqué" y Rafa me dijo "delicado"!

-¡Pero él empezó!-y Rafa corre tras él a defender su postura de inculpabilidad.

Será mejor que mantenga la boca cerrada hasta que mejore el humor de Rafita.

Una inquieta cuestión surge en mi cabeza: ¿cómo conseguiré comunicaré entonces?

Tengo nuevo proyecto.

. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .

Proyecto que meterá a Doni en más problemas, o más bien, a todo el clan Hamato XD pero esta idea apenas se me ocurrió, así que se va a la lista de espera y le toca el número… (Yun checando lista) el número 62.

n.n

¡Cómo me divertí con este fic!

Tal vez les pareció aburrido pero a mí me gustó. Quise escribir con ese complicado lenguaje que Doni sabe emplear por ser un genio (claro que algunas cosas las saque de Wikipedia y es que su acervo lingüístico abarca dimensiones que no logro vislumbrar pero que pude asimilar satisfactoriamente). Ojala y les haya gustado el rebuscado detalle de los acontecimientos.

X)

Esta idea está basada en un hecho verídico, me sucedió a mí, precisamente con la palabra _insípido, _¡cómo me reí ese día! pero no de mi consanguínea, aclaro; realmente fue muy momento muy chusco.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi fic.


End file.
